1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cord organizers, and more particularly to a combination USB extension cord and USB storage caddy.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,571; 6,147,859; 6,165,010; 6,904,374; and 6,983,341, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse organizers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical USB cord organizer.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved USB cord organizer and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.